


Mage: Chapter 19- Battle Recap

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 19- Battle Recap

Part 1- Awakening  
Slowly, Liz’s eyes began to blink open, blinded by the bright light around her. As her eyes adjusted to the light as she looked around the strange room she laid in.  
“Wh… where am I?” Liz groaned groggily.  
“Ahh good, your awake,” came a voice from beside her.  
Liz turned her head to see 2 sitting patiently beside her, her eyes darting around the pages of the small book in her hand.  
“You’re in a small clinic run by the Guild,” explained 2.  
“A clinic?” Liz pondered as she continued to gain awareness of her surroundings. “What happened?”  
“Actually, I was hoping you would be able to give me some insight on that.”  
2 gently closed her book before turning her head to face Liz.  
“It would appear you cast magic using your entire body,” 2 stated.  
The words hit Liz like a bomb, leaving her shocked at the meaning.  
“I…I what,” stuttered Liz. “That’s impossible! I thought people could only cast magic through their hands, feet and mouth?”  
“So did I, along with centuries of magic users. But you proved that to be quite wrong didn’t you.”  
Liz sat stunned by her newfound power, unable to comprehend the full gravity of the discovery. 2 let out a long sigh as she placed her book down on the table next to her.  
“So I take it you don’t know too much about this power of yours then?”  
“I’m sorry but this is all news to me,” Liz explained. “So why am I in here?”  
“I’m not surprised you don’t remember. Whatever magic you were trying to perform was clearly too much for you to handle. The spell rebounded, it would have killed you if 7 hadn’t been around to heal you.”  
Liz looked down towards her hands, noticing her still backend wrists covered by a layer of bandages.  
“I.. almost died?”  
There was a moment of silence in the room. The gravity of what had happened was slowly sinking in for Liz. She sat herself up in the hospital bed, before twisting her legs off the bed to stand up.  
“I have to get back and finish the tes.. ahh!” Liz groaned.  
An excruciating pain shot through her body as she attempted to stand. Liz fell back down to the bed.  
“I wouldn’t try and stand if I was you. 7 is good, but you’re still not fully recovered yet. Besides, the Guild test ended yesterday afternoon.”  
2’s words hit Liz like a ton of bricks, knocking all hope from her. She sat up and looked at 2, despair swirling in her eyes.  
“Wait…. Are you saying…I failed?”  
There was a brief silence in the room.  
“Under normal circumstances, you would have. However due to your… unique ability, it was determined you were too powerful to lose so an exception was made,” 2 explained as she reached into her pocket.  
2 pulled out a small round medallion with an insignia of a silver sun on a black background.  
“Congratulations on becoming an official mage of the Guild of the Silver Sun.”  
Liz looked down to the medallion in 2’s hands, a wave of relief and excitement flooding over her.  
“This is your Guild medallion. It’s mostly just symbolic, your name, face and unique magical signature is on file with the Guild so feel free to throw it out or sell it,” explained 2. “You might feel the urge to turn it down, feel like you haven’t earned it. But I assure you tha…”  
“Are you kidding me,” Liz exclaimed, interrupting 2.  
She quickly snatched the medallion out of 2’s hands, staring down at it as her excitement welled.  
“I’m finally a mage,” Liz muttered to herself.  
2 let out a short chuckle at Liz’s reaction.  
“Very well then. I suppose I should fill you in on everything that happened after you lost consciousness.”  
Part 2- Recap (Part 1)  
“After it was determined that your life was no longer in danger we continued on with the test. While Es was decided as the victor of your battle, he was clearly not happy with it. He didn’t say another word for the rest of the test and wouldn’t let anyone get near him. The next battle was between Tobin and Timothy,” 2 explained.  
Tobin and Timothy stood on either side of the room from each other.  
“I’m looking forward to this,” taunted Timothy.  
Timothy raised his hand up through the air causing a group of ten knives to appear in a cloud of smoke around him. The knives all pointed themselves towards his opponent. Tobin unhitched his axe from his back before taking up a fighting stance.  
“That’s funny,” retorted Tobin. “So have I.”  
Tobin shot off, running at full speed towards Timothy. Timothy’s knives launched towards him one by one, instantly being replaced by a new one in a puff of smoke. Tobin effortlessly knocked the knives out of the air as he ran. He launched himself into the air, raising his axe above his head preparing to slam it down onto Timothy. He looked up to Tobin his eyes filling with terror.  
“Wait no, please… I give up! I give up!” Timothy pleaded.  
“As soon as it began it was over, kind of an anticlimax if I’m being honest. The next battle was between Cecilia and Garry, the guy with the big boxing gloves. As soon as the battle started Cecilia turned into a stone statue. While his punches weren’t strong enough to break her defences, His stamina was able to outlast Cecilia’s magical energy. In the end, she collapsed from exhaustion while Garry didn’t even break a sweat. The next was between Irwan and that guy with an inhaler, he never gave his name, I think some of the others were calling him Puffs. It seemed like a pretty clear cut battle at the beginning. However, Puffs let loose an extraordinary blast of air sending Irwan slamming into the wall knocking him out instantly. The next battle was between Den and your friend, Alex.  
Den stared down Alex, rage bubbling up inside him.  
“I’m gonna make you pay for what you did to Ned,” Den threatened.  
Alex stretched out his arm behind him, clearly unfazed by Den’s word.  
“Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Alex muttered.  
“Ok ready!” 2 bellowed out over the arena. “Three… Two… One… Begin!”  
Den began darting around the room at a blinding speed. Alex stood unmoving from his position.  
“Ha, fool. I bet he can’t even comprehend my speed.” Den thought to himself. “I’ll fake him out, he’ll have no idea where I’ll attack from. He’ll pay for what he did to my beloved brother. I’ll end this…”  
Den launched himself towards Alex, his fist wound back preparing to strike.  
“…with one punch!”  
Alex turned his head to the side to face Den, an unimpressed scowl etched onto his face. Time seemed to slow down for Den as Alex let out a long sigh.  
“What! How the hell did he follow my movements?” Den’s mind reeled in panic.  
Alex reached out his arm grabbing Dens fist in the air. He twisted Den into him before slamming him down into the ground. Alex pulled his arm behind his body. Den Let out and scream in agonised pain as Alex bent his arm back.  
“Aghh! Wait no! Please stop, I’ll yielded, Just please don’t hurt me,” Den pleaded.  
“After Alex defeated Den, Ramond and Elmer took up their position on the battlefield.”  
Ramond reached his hand in front of him causing a cloud of silver smoke to pour out of it, becoming thicker, forming an axe in his hand. Ramond clutched his axe tightly, holding it up ready for battle.  
“Scary. I might just piss myself,” Elmer said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“Such Insolence. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to putting you in your place,” Ramond Retorted.  
“Oh I wouldn’t be so confident if I were you,” Elmer said, a maniacal grin stretching itself across his face.  
“Huh? What are you blathering about? I’ve already seen your power in action. You can’t control me without one of those darts, and I made certain you had no chance to use one on me.”  
Elmer let out a slight chuckle as his grin grew broader.  
“Well yes, while my darts certainly help, there’s more than one way to control a person.”  
Ramond’s eyes filled with panic as his muscles all began to tighten at once. His axe dropped down to the ground, returning to smoke on impact. Ramond let out a series of panicked grunts as his body stood up straight and arms stretched out beside him against his will. Tobin ran up to the barrier surrounding the other test taker.  
“What the hell are you doing,” exclaimed Tobin.  
“Information is the most controlling force in the universe. Know the right things and you can make anyone do exactly as you want. Usually, I’m pretty good at getting that information out of my opponent in a fight, but it was even easier with you, Ramond of Steel Lake. A quick search online told me everything I needed to know about you,” Elmer explained.  
Ramond continued to grunt incoherently, unable to open his mouth. Tobin gritted his teeth as he watched on in dismay, knowing he had no way of helping.  
“Now if you would, please break your right arm.”  
“No! Stop it you bastard.” Tobin yelled.  
Ramond’s right arm began to rise into the air in front of him followed by his left, grasping around his wrist. His arms began to shake and shiver as he struggled against the power over him.  
“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear. That was an order, not a suggestion.”  
Tobin clenched his teeth tightly as a loud snap echoed out through the hall.  
“Elmer forced Ramond to break more bones until even if he could control his body, he wouldn’t have been able to fight. With that the first set of fights over, our 6 finalists had been decided. Es, Tobin, Gary, Puffs, Alex and Elmer moved on to the final hurdle on their journey.  
Part 3- Recap (Part 2)  
“After a brief interlude, we started with the last three battles. The first was between Tobin and Elmer.”  
Tobin started down Elmer from across the arena, fury burning in his eyes.  
“Oh no, someone’s angry,” Elmer taunted. “Your names Tobin right? Let me guess you grew up in a small village, somewhere in the…”  
Tobin launched himself forward, his axe held up above his head prepared to strike. Elmer dogged to the side narrowly avoiding Tobin’s axe as it slammed down into the ground.  
“I’m not letting you get into my head you bastard,” Tobin said.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that. You see I…”  
Tobin pulled his axe out from the floor, quickly turning it around to slash at Elmer. Without time to dodge the oncoming attack, the back end of the axe slammed into Elmer’s side sending him flying across the room.  
“Without a chance to get into his head, Elmer had nothing. Tobin’s overwhelming strength in comparison led to his inevitable victory. The next battle was between Alex and Gary.  
Gary stood stoically, staring off Alex on the other side of the room. The two stood ready for battle without a word being spoken between them.  
“Ok, let’s get this show on the road. Three, Two, One, Begin!” 2 bellowed.  
Without warning, Alex launched himself towards Gary at an incredible speed, almost seeming to teleport behind him. Alex wound his fist back preparing to strike his opponent in the back of the head.  
“This should be easy,” Alex thought to himself.  
Gary launched his fist forward through the air towards nothing. Alex felt a sudden pain on the left side of his face.  
“Huh, what the hell!” Alex thought as he went flying across the arena.  
Alex body landed with a powerful thud on the other side of the room. He lifted himself up off the floor, holding his still stinging cheek. He looked across the arena to Gary, his mind still racing to figure out what had struck him.  
“Was the punch a distraction? Maybe he hit me with a projectile or something.”  
Gary launched out his fist once again towards nothing. Two small black holes appeared suddenly in the air in front of his fist and next to Alex side. Before Alex had the chance to react, the man’s fist came flying through the hole into Alex side. He grasped his ribs in pain as Gary’s fist retracted back through the portal.  
“Aghh, damn he’s strong,” Alex thought. “So he can teleport his fist anywhere he likes?”  
Gary sent his fist flying once again as the portal appeared in the air. Alex looked down to the ground, as he focused his senses. The other portal opened up right in front of Alex's face. His fist came flying through the portal aimed directly at Alex's face. He quickly dodged out of the way as Gary’s fist came flying through. Alex reached out grabbing his opponents arm as it came through, pulling on it forcefully. Gary looked on in shock as his body was pulled through the portal. Alex pulled his other fist back preparing to strike down at Gary.  
“I can work with that.”  
“The next battle was between Puffs and Es. However, before the battle began, Es left the Guild without saying a word. We waited for him to return, but after an hour it was decided that he had forfeited the match and as such victory was given to Puffs.”  
Part 4- Recovery  
“So with that the Guild test ended and Tobin, Alex and Puffs were declared the victors,” 2 explained.  
“So Alex passed then, thank god,” Liz sighed in relief.  
“Yes, he and the others all had their orientation this morning. Tobin left with Ramond to study under him at his dojo. Puffs took the first job he could find on the mission board, he’s on his way to his first job already. As for Alex, well he’s waiting for your recovery in the Guild lounge.”  
Liz began to sit up once again.  
“Hey hang on a second, don’t you remember what happened before!” 2 exclaimed.  
Liz stood up in her white hospital dress, stretching her arms out behind her head.  
“I know but I’ve already wasted enough time. I should really go meet back up with Alex.”  
2 looked on in amazement as Liz stood in front of her.  
“She healed that quickly?” 2 thought to herself.  
“Thanks for filling me in and all. Anyway, see you next time I guess,” Liz said, waving behind her as she exited the room.  
2 let out a slight smile as Liz turned down the corridor exiting the room.  
“That girl certainly is something special.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thank you for reading chapter 19 of mage. If you like what you see consider checking out my tumblr at this link https://50funny.tumblr.com/ to see all updates. Until next week, have a good day.


End file.
